Sunbeng Festival
Sakuramachis Sunbeng Festival ist ein kleines Musikfestival mit Bands aus den verschiedensten Genres. Es wurde 2010"Sakuramachis Sunbeng": Rock in allen Facetten am Unterkagererhof. Oberösterreichische Nachrichten, 28. Mai 2010 (Abgerufen am 14. Jänner 2011) ins Leben gerufen und findet seither im oberösterreichischen Auberg am Unterkagererhof statt. Besonderheiten Das Festival findet bei freiem Eintritt als Open Air am "Obermühlviertler Denkmalhof Unterkagerer" statt wobei sich die Bühne im Innenhof dieses Vierkanthofes befindet. Die angeschlossene Jugendherberge kann im Rahmen der Veranstaltung als Unterkunft für die auftretenden Musiker und Künstler genutzt werden. Um Genrevielfalt und Abwechslung zu gewährleisten wird keine Band an zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Jahren in das Line-Up aufgenommen. Die Auswahl der Bands erfolgt nicht nach den üblichen Richtlinien eines typischen Mainstream-Festivals. Aufgrund des zugrunde liegenden Konzepts des freien Eintritts wird im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten darauf geachtet, ein anspruchsvolles Programm zu bieten, welches viele verschiedene Genres bedienen soll. Einerseits begegnen dem Publikum auf diesem Festival bereits bekannte, etablierte Bands, andererseits gibt das Festival besonders auch jungen Bands die Möglichkeit, ihre eigenen Songs und Interpretationen darzubieten. Bei der "Open Stage Jam Session" können die Besucher selbst das musikalische Festivaltreiben mitgestalten. Entwicklung und Programm Beim Debüt im Jahr 2010 war Sakuramachis Sunbeng trotz teils regnerischem Wetter durchaus gut besucht. Vor allem am zweiten Tag herrschte bereits am späteren Nachmittag reger Publikumsandrang. Genaue Besucherzahlen sind nicht bekannt, da aufgrund des Konzepts mit freiem Eintritt keine Tickets verkauft wurden und somit das Publikumsaufkommen nicht exakt gemessen werden konnte. Durch den Erfolg und die überaus positiven Reaktionen von Seiten der Festivalbesucher und den Bands, sollte das kleine Festival 2011 seine Fortsetzung finden. Das Line-Up 2010Chillen, singen, musizieren; Sakuramachis Sunbeng: 15 Bands lassen Unterkagererhof erklingen. Tips Rohrbach, 26. Mai 2010 (Abgerufen am 14. Jänner 2011) bestand großteils aus befreundeten Bands der Veranstalter und aus Bands aus der Region: }} |width="50%" valign="top"| |- |} 2011 stand den Organisatoren mit über 150 Bandbewerbungen schon im zweiten Jahr ein großartiger Pool an Bands zur Auswahl. Die Durchführung scheiterte jedoch aufgrund mehrerer unglücklicher Umstände, welche erst nach bereits fixiertem Line-Up und nahezu abgeschlossener Organisation bekannt wurden. Pilzbefall, Hausschwamm und ein Rohrbruch verhinderten eine ordnungsgemäße Durchführung. Da nun aufgrund der Reparaturarbeiten weder Strom, noch Wasser oder die angeschlossene Jugendherberge zur Verfügung standen und das Gelände nicht ausreichend Sicherheit bot, wurde nach einer Ausweichmöglichkeit gesucht. Es konnte jedoch kein angemessenes Veranstaltungsgelände gefunden werden, wodurch Sakuramachis Sunbeng Festival etwa 6 Wochen vor der geplanten Durchführung vollständig abgesagt werden musste. Freundlicherweise erklärten sich alle Bands und sämtliche Sponsoren unmittelbar nach Bekanntgabe der Absage bereit, das Festival im darauf folgenden Jahr erneut zu unterstützen. Das Line-Up 2011 sollte der angestrebten Genrevielfalt gerecht werden und Bands aus ganz Österreich sowie eine Band aus München beinhalten (mieze medusa & tenderboy, The Nintendos, Pirates on a Boat of Love, CRASHit, Parasol Caravan, Ossi and the sexual chocolates, Dealer, Lost Vital Spark, Q&A, I'm shot I'm shot, Pascal A Band, artifacts, Zielgruppenverfehlung). 2012 findet Sakuramachis Sunbeng Festival wieder am Unterkagererhof in Auberg statt.Sakuramachis Sunbeng Festival: 2 Tage mit 14 Bands am Unterkagererhof ReSI Regionales Informationssystem, 24. Mai 2012 (Abgerufen am 29. Mai 2012) |width="50%" valign="top"| |- |} Name des Festivals thumb|"Sunbeng" am Unterkagererhof (Auberg) Anfangs wurde die Veranstaltung schlicht "Sunbeng" genannt, was in der regionalen Mundart soviel bedeutet wie "Bank in der Sonne" (Sun = Sonne, Beng = Bank). Solche Bänke sind in der Region rund um dieses Festival, dem Mühlviertel besonders oft an Wanderwegen, auf Plätzen mit besonders schöner Aussicht, inmitten der Natur oder eben auch auf Bauernhöfen zu finden. So auch am Unterkagererhof. Da den Veranstaltern der Wortlaut Sunbeng alleine als Bezeichnung zu dürftig erschien, wurde über eine Erweiterung des Veranstaltungsnamens nachgedacht. Mit "Sakuramachi" wurde ein Name gefunden, der zum einen eine Verbindung zum gewählten Datum der ersten Durchführung bietet und zum anderen auch eine etwas weiter entfernte, jedoch nicht minder wichtigere Verbindung zur Sun. 2011 wurde dann dem Namen "Festival" hinzugefügt, was keineswegs übertrieben zu sein hat, da für die Organisatoren die Bezeichnung als Festival nichts über die Größe oder Besucherzahl aussagt bzw. umgekehrt ein Festival kein bestimmtes Ausmaß erreichen muss um sich als Festival bezeichnen zu dürfen. Trivia Ursprünglich als Geburtstagsfeier mit mehreren befreundeten Bands geplant, wurde im Zuge der Organisation schnell klar, welches Ausmaß diese Veranstaltung annehmen könnte. Um den rechtlichen Rahmen für eine Veranstaltung dieser Größenordnung zu schaffen, wurde kurzerhand ein ordentlicher Verein mit dem Namen Sunbeng Club '81 gegründet und mit den Vorbereitungen der zweitägigen Veranstaltung fortgefahren. Weblinks * Homepage des Festivals * Facebook-Seite des Festivals * Myspace-Seite des Festivals * Twitter-Seite des Festivals Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Musikfestival (Österreich) Kategorie:Auberg